


what Tom will never know

by Suseth_B_17



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: M/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suseth_B_17/pseuds/Suseth_B_17
Summary: everyone has a secret
Relationships: Sonic the Hedgehog/Tom Wachowski
Comments: 15
Kudos: 21





	what Tom will never know

Sonic looked at Tom and let out a small sigh. 

He was sitting at the end of the living room sofa, away from his friend by simply self-control. Since lately her love for him had increased alarmingly.

He felt very bad about it, but he couldn't help it, it was impossible for him not to see him that way. He had fallen in love with him since he saw him, but he never thought that someday he would have him this close, nor that he would have the privilege of obtaining his affection. 

The little blue hedgehog recapitulated what had happened that day. Maddie had been out of town for a few days, so they decided to hang out together as good friends. It had been amazing and they had a lot of fun. They'd eaten junk food, drove through town by car, played video games, and finally sat on the couch to watch a movie that Sonic choose. He didn't know exactly if it was that same day that he realized that Tom made him very happy with simply his friendship.

And for that very reason, he would do nothing. He loved him too much, and for that very reason he would act as if he only saw him as a friend or father figure. Because he gave him the life he always wanted, he made him completely happy and Sonic could never pay Tom for it.

Maybe he didn't trust his self-control much, but he trusted on his love for the man, and his love would protect Tom from everything, even from the truth behind his longing glances. 

He smiled with a little sadness, which caught the brunette's attention. 

-All right, friend? - he asked.

-Better than ever, "Lord dona"- Sonic replied. 

The human's sincere smile was all he needed to put his romantic thoughts aside. 

He sat closer to Tom and finally paid attention to the movie they were watching. 

He could live like this forever, secretly loving him and enjoying his sweet company.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write about this shipp. <3
> 
> one more thing: again I thank my friend for helping me with my bad English ( eres la mejor, Gianinna <3 )


End file.
